


I'm hooked on all these feelings

by DisassembledQuadricycle



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisassembledQuadricycle/pseuds/DisassembledQuadricycle
Summary: A series of Kana prompts from Tumblr. Enjoy the fluff!





	I'm hooked on all these feelings

Prompt: Kate and Rana get into a fight over something petty and they try to make it up to each other - anon 

From a distance, their bed looked far from peaceful. The two women slept tangled in each others arms, a variety of blankets and pillows weaving them together with Kate’s ageing cat standing guard at her feet. But despite Rana’s snoring Kate had never slept better, and Rana always felt safe in Kate’s arms. 

Rana woke up naturally from the sunlight pouring through their small east facing window, and was greeted by the sight of Kate doing her early morning yoga on the mat by the side of their bed. ‘Morning babe’ Rana drawled, staring at Kate doing the downwards dog with an amused smirk.  
‘Enjoying the view?’ said Kate, grinning at her girlfriend before descending into a plank. She continued her routine in silence, as Rana sleepily scrolled through instagram.  
‘Right, I’m going for a run. Back in an hour.’ Kate announced at around seven, kissing Rana on the forehead before she left. 

When Kate returned, she headed straight for the bathroom to have a quick shower before work. ‘Oh babe I was just about to have a shower!’ Rana moaned from the bedroom, still in her pyjamas.  
‘Rana, I’ve been gone for an hour, why didn’t you do it then!’ Kate snapped, rolling her eyes.  
‘I was tired, you know I was on the night shift last night, we don’t all have the liberty of getting up at six whenever we feel like it.’ argued Rana.  
‘Liberty! Sorry for taking care of myself.’ said Kate, the tension clear in her voice as she watched Rana move definitely to block the bathroom door.  
‘Just move out of my way will you.’  
‘Not so fast!’ Rana insisted, using her arm to block the entrance.  
‘I’ve got important patients to get to, you know I can’t be late.’ 

At that Kate turned and marched down the stairs. ‘It’s obvious you don’t value my contributions to this house then. Of course it doesn’t matter if I’m late as a lowly waitress.’  
Rana winced, knowing she’d messed up. ‘Kate darling, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry!’  
‘I’ll shower at the gym.’ Kate announced cuttingly, glaring at Rana before slamming the door behind her.  
‘Shit.’ Rana muttered. 

Kate arrived just in time for the start of her shift, grumpily greeting Daniel.  
‘Everything alright?’ He asked, as they laid the tables together.  
‘Peachy’ She replied, as the guilt started to build. Kate couldn’t bare to see Rana upset, and all she could think of was the hurt look on her face when she slammed the door. This was their first big fight since moving in together, and Kate was determined to put it right. 

The medical centre was unusually quiet that morning, giving Rana time to stew over her actions. The couple would usually plan to meet up during their breaks, often having their lunch together at the bistro, or at the very least a quick walk and a chat, as they worked so close to each other, but due to their argument that morning they had nothing planned. Rana decided to surprise Kate at work to try and make it up to her, so as soon as her lunch hour started, she was out of the door. 

Kate marched into the medical centre, a tub of pasta she’d snuck into the kitchen to make while Robert was taking an early lunch break in one hand, and a bunch of roses in the other. ‘Hiya Kate love, you alright?’ Liz asked, confused at the stressed looking waitress.  
‘I’m okay, just really need to speak to Rana’ she explained, looking nervously towards Rana’s practice room.  
‘Can I go through?’  
‘Oh, lovers tiff eh?’ Moira interjected, raising her eyebrows at Kate in search of more gossip.  
Blatantly ignoring Moira, Liz squeezed Kate’s arm comfortingly and explained ‘She’s just nipped out, to find you I think. You two must have your wires crossed.’  
‘Thanks Liz.’ Kate said, before heading towards the door. 

Rana called in at costa to pick up Kate’s favourite latte, before running home to get the bar of dark chocolate she’d been saving for a special occasion. Checking her watch, she dashed across the road to the bistro. ‘Where’s Kate?’ she asked Daniel, panicking when she couldn’t find her girlfriend anywhere.  
‘Thought you two were meeting up for lunch? She went to the medical centre to find you.’ He explained.  
‘Great minds think alike.’ Rana muttered, a slight weight lifted from her chest. She thanked Daniel then walked back outside.  
Rana pulled out her phone to ring Kate, and didn’t hear the desperate footsteps from behind her before she was pulled into a crushing hug. ‘I’m so sorry about this morning, I was bang out of order. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that, and you do such amazing work as a Nurse. I’m so sorry.’ Kate gabbled, thrusting the roses towards Rana.  
‘I’m the sorry one. Waitressing is hard, of course I value your work. And I shouldn’t just assume I can always have my own way in your home.’ Rana replied, taking Kate’s free hand in hers and stroking it lovingly.  
‘It’s our home now.’ Kate answered lovingly.  
They gazed at each other for a few moments longer, then Rana pressed a soft kiss to Kate’s lips.  
‘I brought you your favourite pasta, so hopefully you’ll forgive me?’ Kate asked cheekily, presenting the box with a happy smile.  
‘Of course I do. And I brought your favourite coffee, and some chocolate, so I guess that makes us both forgiven.’ 

They strolled hand in hand towards the bistro, as Kate’s lunch break was about to end. Kate slipped back behind the bar, then Rana leaned across to whisper in her ear ‘Next time there’s a dispute about the shower, how about you jump in there with me?’, delighting in the blush that spread across her girlfriends face.  
‘Love you!’ Kate called, winking at Rana.  
‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few prompts to work through, but please pop any ideas in comments.  
> Comments and feedback are always massively appreciated.


End file.
